


Come Back To Me

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Malec prompt requested :)miklynn15 asked:Malec prompt: Magnus losing control over his magic and Alec having to help talk him down or whatever and when Magnus comes out of it he freaks out because holy shit he could have hurt/killed Alec and angst turned fluff lol





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested to me on tumblr. I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> *This is one version of it, I have other Alternative ideas that could have happened. Just wanted to see what you guys think of this one. I can always fix it and change it if anything.*
> 
> Let me know what you think!

    Alec, Izzy, Clary and Jace are out on a mission and things were going well until more demons started to show up.

    "Shit," Alec says as he grabs his bow and arrow and took a shot at the demon.

    "They keep showing up," Jace says annoyed, fighting alongside Alec as another demon showed up to attack them. Izzy is on the other side with Clary when Izzy says, "We need backup!"

    "On it. Cover me!" Alec says as he takes out his phone to call Magnus.

    "Hello? Alexander?" Magnus picks up on the first ring.

    "I need your help," Alec says, not explaining what's going on. Magnus knows that he went out on a mission so he knows it has to deal with that.

    "Where are you? I'll be right there," Magnus says. Alec tells him where they are and a second later Magnus appears out of a portal. Magnus' eyes widen at the situation at hand. So many demons.

    "Magnus," Alec says as he runs towards Magnus side.

    "Alexander, how did this happen?" Magnus asks as he kills a demon, who spotted them, with his magic.

    "I don't know. They started to show up in packs," Alec replies. "I'm glad you're here," Alec says as he touches Magnus' arm, "Cover me?"

    Magnus nods as he summons his magic while Alec prepares his bow and arrow. Alec makes eye contact with Magnus and they both nod at each other, getting into their fighting stance. The rest of the team gave a smile to Magnus, as they continue to defeat the demons. They fought for a couple of minutes and was sure that they defeated all of them. Alec was going to give his thanks to Magnus when Magnus lifted up his hand to stop him as he noticed something. 

    "Magnus?" Alec asks, curiously.

    "There's more," Magnus says as Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary's eyes widen and stiffened up. They all looked around, trying to see what Magnus saw.

    "There!" Jace says pointing to their right. There was another group of demons heading their way. 

    "Wait! There are more coming from that way!" Clary says as she points to the left. They then realize that the demons were coming from different directions to the point that they were surrounded by them. They were trapped. 

    "What are we going to do?" Izzy asks looking at all the demons surrounding them.

    "I need you guys to back up," Magnus says as his magic starts flaring from his fingertips. Alec eyes widened at seeing this, "Magnus, no." Magnus gives him a small smile and says, "Trust me."

    "You used a lot of magic already," Alec says trying to convince Magnus from using more magic.

    "I'm okay. Now please, back up," Magnus says. Alec looks worriedly at Magnus and Clary seeing this asks, "What are you going to do?"

    "I'm going to get rid of all of these demons," Magnus states making them gasp.

 _There's too many demons for Magnus to handle alone. Yes he is the high warlock of Brooklyn but this is too much,_ Alec thinks. Alec tries to stop Magnus again but he is stopped by Jace's hand on his chest. Alec looks at Jace like he is crazy but all Jace does is shake his head. Magnus nods at Jace, appreciating him for stopping Alec. Magnus looks at Alec with a soft smile, trying to ease Alec from worrying too much. Alec eyes soften a bit and sighs, knowing that Magnus is determined to do this and all he can do is trust him.

    Magnus looks back at the demons and breathes in and out. He can do this. Magnus knows that what he is about to do is dangerous. Especially for others, but mainly for himself. He can lose control. His demon side can take control and he can lose himself. But he needs Alec and the rest to be safe and far away from him. Really far away from him. Without a second thought, Magnus lets out all of his Magic. With the force of Magnus' magic, Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary were pushed back and onto the floor. Alec sits up as he sees Magnus' magic getting rid of all the demons. Alec looks at Magnus' back, keeping an eye on him but feeling immensely proud of his boyfriend. When Magnus got rid of the last demon, Alec felt a smile form on his face, relieved that Magnus is still standing. 

    But there was something wrong.

    Magnus magic was still active. But what shocked Alec was that Magnus' magic was completely black. Alec gasps. He's never seen Magnus' magic like this. He has seen blue, red and orange but never black. By the angel, never black. 

    Alec tries to stand up, "Magnus?"

    "Get down!" Jace says, pulling Alec down. Magnus has gone out of control. It's everywhere. Magnus turns around and they all gasped seeing Magnus cat eyes. Alec absolutely loves his eyes, but they were different. Magnus was different. It's as if Magnus wasn't really there and that scared him. 

    "He lost control," Izzy says as she tries to hold herself down and trying not to fly away from the force of Magnus' magic. 

    "That's not Magnus anymore. Not our Magnus," Clary whispers. But Alec heard it and snaps his head towards her to look at her with wide eyes. Clary has tears in her eyes, "I don't think we can bring him back from this," she continues. Alec refuses to believe that Magnus is far too gone.

    "Let me go. I can bring him back," Alec says trying to get out of Jace's hold.

    "Alec, it's too dangerous," Jace says as he tightens his hold on Alec.

    "I said Let. Me. Go. He won't hurt me," Alec says as he breaks out of Jace's hold and cautiously gets closer to Magnus.

    "Alec!" Jace, Clary and Izzy yell, afraid. But Alec ignored them as he walks towards Magnus. 

    "Magnus look at me," Alec says as Magnus snaps his head towards Alec, his cat eyes looking at him, ready to attack. "This is not you," Alec continues holding his hands up in surrender.

    Magnus lifts up his hand, making Alec duck from the magic that went his way.

    "Alec! Please," Izzy yells out. Alec holds out a hand and says, "I'm okay. I got this." 

    Alec stood up again and looks at Magnus again, "Please Mags, look at me." Magnus raises an eyebrow.

    "It's me. It's Alec. Your Alec. Your Alexander," Alec says and Magnus looks at him curiously, blinking. Alec steps a bit closer, realizing that he finally got Magnus' attention. Alec eyes soften looking at Magnus, keeping his hands up. He wanted to show Magnus that he's is not there to hurt him and that he loves him. As Alec got closer, he made sure not to look away from Magnus' eyes, while Magnus did the same thing. It felt like there was no one else there but them.

    Alec notices that Magnus' stance relaxes and looks down at Magnus' hands. He sees that Magnus' magic is slowly fading back to his calm blue. Alec determined looks at Magnus again and says, "Come back to me."

    Magnus eyes widen and gasps as he began to be in control of his powers again. Alec sighs in relief. 

    "Alexander? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," Magnus chokes out. Alec finally reached Magnus and pulls him into his arms.

    "Hey, it's okay," Alec says, hugging Magnus tightly.

    Magnus pulls away, shaking his head, "No it's not. I could have killed you," Magnus says.

    "But you didn't," Alec replies, smiling softly as he caresses Magnus' cheek.

   "Magnus looks at Alec frantically, checking his face, his arms, and his torso. Alec gives Magnus a soft smile and gently holds Magnus' face,stopping him. "Magnus, I'm okay."

    "I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen. I lost control," Magnus says, still feeling guilty. "I knew there was a possibility of losing control but I wanted to keep you guys safe."

    "You came back and that's all that matters," Alec says, relieved that he has his Magnus back.

    "You brought me back," Magnus says looking at Alec in wonder. No one has ever done that. This proves ho much Alec means to him.

    "And I always will," Alec says.

    "I love you," Magnus says.

    "I love you too," Alec says, kissing him softly. He then pulls Magnus into a tight hug. No matter what happens, Alec won't let Magnus lose himself in his magic again and if he does, Alec knows that Magnus will come back to him. That's how strong their love is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to request any Malec prompts to me on tumblr. I love to hear from you.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: Vannita22


End file.
